When Love is Home
by brittanaisendgameforever
Summary: They've crossed each other's sides and are hoping to make one of their own. Can anything stop them? SEQUEL to Love Always Finds A Way. AU. Brittana.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the sequel to Love Always Finds A Way. If you haven't read that one, you probably need to in order to understand what's going on in this one. **

**If you have read LAFAW, HEY AGAIN! Did you miss me? Haha**

**This sequel WILL NOT be long. It's basically going to cover major events after the engagement, but I hope everyone likes it and responds the same! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters. **

Santana stood nervously in front of Brittany's flight's baggage claim. She fidgeted and rearranged the flower arrangement she was holding more times than she could count.

Brittany was going to appear down those stairs any minute and Santana had to admit, she was nervous. It had been a year since Brittany had been home. Of course Santana had taken the long weekends and any free time she could get to go visit Brittany, but that had only been five times. And they called each other every day twice a day and skyped whenever possible. But it wasn't the same. And over that year, they had grown apart. Their conversations became short and to the point and they had even hung up a couple of times without saying they loved each other. Those were the ones Santana had sat in the floor and cried about.

But as soon as she was about to tell herself to push those thoughts away, Brittany was running towards her. All negativity and all the nervousness she was feeling fled and she opened her arms to embrace her beautiful fiance.

Brittany gripped Santana's waist and with the advantage of being taller, she lifted Santana's feet off the ground and squeezed her. They stood there for a few minutes just feeling each other again. Brittany pulled back first and kissed Santana. It was rough, but Santana eventually relaxed into it and it became less needy. "I missed you so much" Brittany rested their foreheads together.

"I missed you more, and that's a promise." Brittany giggled and leaned back. Santana pulled her disarrayed flowers in front of Brittany and the blonde took them and gave Santana another kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Once they were home, Brittany dropped her bags in their bedroom and threw herself on the couch. Santana sat next to her feet and started massaging them. Brittany let out a moan and brought the palms of her hands to her eyes. They sat in silence while Santana ran her hands up and down Brittany's legs. When she stopped the blonde groaned "Don't stop"

But when she opened her eyes, Santana was pulling off her shirt and leaning over her. Brittany gave her a smile and Santana straddled her waist. She leaned over her body and laced kisses up and down Brittany's neck and exposed chest. Brittany ran her hands up and down Santana's back and pulled her closer. But when Santana reached to grab the bottom of her fiancé's shirt, Brittany's hands caught them and she sat up, surprised.

"Sorry, I just…" Brittany paused and broke eye contact. "I'm just tired." Santana sucked in her lips and got off of Brittany, who sat up and sighed. "I'm gonna get a shower and lay down for a while."

Santana nodded and stood by herself in the middle of the living room. This was her worst nightmare. She knew things after the distance would be rough, but she didn't think they would be this bad. She thought their love could conquer all this. But clearly and hurtfully, she was wrong.

She put her shirt back on and went into their bedroom. Brittany had the bathroom door shut which was something she never did. Santana just shrugged it off.

She decided since Brittany was so tired, she would start putting some of her things away for her and help her unpack. She unzipped the first duffle and started throwing all the dirty clothes in a pile on the floor. She set aside all items that weren't clothing and put them back in the bag so Brittany could sort through them later. At the bottom of the bag, she saw three journal's bound together with a ribbon. Her first instinct was to open one and start reading but she decided against it. Brittany would have told her if they were something she wanted her to read.

When Santana started on the second bag, it wasn't full of clothes. This one was full of things like souvenirs and trinkets. But there was something off to the side that caught her eye. It was a strip of photos like from a photo booth. There were a couple of her with one of her best friends that Santana knew. She smiled at them because Brittany looked so happy. The next set, however, took her heart and ripped it out of her chest.

Brittany was kissing some guy she was taking the photo with. And not like friendly kissing, like making out kissing. The whole set was them acting like a couple. He kissed her cheek and she was giggling. And then in the next one, she was kissing behind his ear. They looked at each other with scrunched noses and then they were back to kissing.

Santana dropped her hand to her side and let out a short breath. Brittany cheated on her. Brittany, the love of her life and the one person in the world she trusted the most, deceived her. Her heart broke and just as she was about to let the tears fly, the bathroom door opened and Brittany stood there beautiful as ever, wrapped in a towel. "Santana what's wrong?"

Santana sniffed and ran her fingers through her hair. Her body faced Brittany and she walked up to her. She held up the photo strip in front of Brittany's face and watched her eyes dim and the corners of her mouth turn down. "I guess this is why you're so tired right?" Now Santana was angry seeing that Brittany wasn't denying her affair. Her mouth opened but no words came out. She stuttered something but Santana was already out of their bedroom and slamming the front door of their apartment. She got as far as the elevator before dropping to her knees and weeping.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A couple of hours later Santana found herself sitting on Quinn's couch.

She met Quinn her first day of law school. She had bumped into her when the short blonde stopped in the middle of the hallway just because. Santana had stumbled into her and dropped all her papers and books. She sneered at the girl, but the girl did the same back and Santana knew right then they were going to be friends. And they were. She was the only company Santana had while Brittany was on tour. Mercedes had moved to LA and Puck was still in Boston.

"So did she say anything?" Quinn sat across from her and offered her a cup of coffee. Santana sniffed and shook her head.

"No she just stood there looking at the pictures." Santana felt more tears, but knew with how much she had already cried, there were probably none left.

"Santana I'm so sorry. You can stay here as long as you need, but you should probably talk to her." Santana nodded. She pulled out her phone and looked to see that Brittany had called her twenty times. She had also left numerous text messages and voicemails.

She threw the phone down on the couch next to her and sipped on her coffee. They decided they could be productive and soon started burying themselves in assignments for the next week. Santana had made a habit of burying herself in her work when things got rough. It was her only way of coping these days besides working out.

They spent until late that night working and Quinn fell asleep on the couch around midnight. Santana stayed at her kitchen table reading. There was a faint knock at the door and Santana didn't want it to wake Quinn so she decided to answer it.

She didn't bother looking through the peep hole and was regretting it when she saw who was on the other side.

"I found Quinn's name in your contacts book. It took me awhile but Google helped me find her address." Santana rolled her eyes. She hadn't been this cold to Brittany since they first met, but it was her defense because all she really wanted to do was hug her and kiss her and make up. But Brittany had done something…something seemingly unforgivable. "Can we please talk? Please Santana. You didn't give me a chance to explain." Brittany's eyes were just as blood shot as Santana figured hers were.

"Not tonight." Santana started to close the door but Brittany's foot stopped it.

"Tomorrow then?" Santana sighed.

"Maybe. Goodnight Brittany." The foot moved and Santana closed the door and sunk against it. She buried her face in her knees and finally cried herself to sleep.

**Okay I know this was super short and you're probably really mad at me, but let me know what you think! It had to be done, but everything will work out I promise! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! And follow and favorite!**

**And thank you to my beta, treecklove!:) She's awesome so you should check her stuff out!**

**And as always, stay tuned for another chapter soon. I'm uploading this one before the wedding because after we'll all be dead so…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay so a lot of you don't like me right now and that's okay. I plan on making amends with all of you hopefully through this chapter. I know Brittany cheating REALLY upset some of you, but all will be explained.**

**To all the 'guests' that left me hate, you probably haven't even read LAFAW so you have no room to talk about the characters when you don't know my version of them. **

**But on a lighter note, thank you so much for all the reviews and I'm glad to hear you guys want more! And because you're all dying for an update I decided to go ahead put out this chapter for you guys instead of making you wait the week I usually do. **

**I hope you enjoy! **

**And guys two days til the wedding…. :0 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters. **

A loud beeping sound woke Santana from her restless sleep. She had eventually found her way to the love seat in Quinn's living room, but that didn't mean she slept. Her brain wouldn't turn off and at one point she considered going back to her work, but decided to try to rest the best she could. Still, thoughts of Brittany wouldn't leave. She tried to be mad at her, but that wasn't working. She was just broken about it. Everything she thought was theirs and just theirs, she had shared with someone else.

Her eyes cracked open and she raised her head to see Quinn getting up to shut off the alarm. Santana let her head fall back against the arm rest and she moaned. She wished she could just lay here all day, but she couldn't. She had class and then she would have to deal with Brittany at some point.

"Santana we have class in an hour, get your ass up." She felt a pillow hit her arms that were crossed over her face. She groaned and sat up.

Quinn let her shower and borrow some clothes and then they walked the few blocks to school. Santana could hardly keep her eyes open during the lecture her professor was giving. She knew it had something to do with the properties of the Fifth Amendment, but past that she was understanding nothing.

After Dr. Stevens released them, Quinn offered to take Santana to get something to eat, but Santana decided to go ahead and go home. She told Quinn she would call her and thanked her for last night. Quinn assured her that if she needed it, she could always stay with her again.

The walk back to their apartment wasn't long, but she took her time. She stopped a couple of times and leaned against a random building just to watch random people pass by. She considered stopping by the liquor store on the corner and buying a pack of cigarettes, but decided against it. She hadn't smoked anything in such a long time it would probably do more harm than good.

Knowing she couldn't delay it any longer she walked into their building and got in the elevator. When she reached their floor she walked to the door and pushed the key in the lock. She took a long breath to calm herself before turning the key and stepping inside.

Santana placed her keys in the little bowl Brittany had bought a couple of years ago.

With the sound of the door closing and the rattle of the keys landing in the bowl, Brittany popped up from the couch and stumbled quickly to Santana. She threw herself into Santana's arms and by reflex she embraced Brittany and buried her face in her neck. She inhaled her scent and for a second all was forgotten. But when Brittany pushed herself off of Santana, she could see her eyes were heavy, red, and puffy. Brittany didn't sleep either.

"I'm glad you're home. I was worried." Brittany's voice is a whisper. If she spoke any louder she felt like she might cry.

"Yeah I was glad you when came home too." Santana pushed past her and headed towards their bedroom. She needed to get into her own clothes and out of Quinn's.

"Santana just let me explain and talk to you about it." Brittany followed her and nervously stood in the doorway, asking for permission to enter.

Santana turned to face her "There's not much to say Brittany. You cheated on me and you took pictures of it." Santana's voice grew louder and hoarser "I love you so much. I put everything I am into this relationship to make it work for a year so you could live your dream. And then you come home having cheating on me and then try to hide it."

Santana's face was getting hot. And it broke her heart to see tears in Brittany's eyes, but now she getting her anger out. She was about to add something else but stopped herself, knowing she shouldn't say anything she would regret.

Brittany said nothing. Santana figured she had said it all and went to her dresser and starting pulling out clothes to change into.

"Nothing happened." Santana threw the clothes on their bed and stepped right up to Brittany.

"There's a picture of you kissing him. You're telling me that's nothing." Brittany's eyes looked to the ground and she rubbed her temple.

"It was nothing Santana. It meant nothing. We were drunk and I know that's no excuse." Santana smirked, damn right that's no excuse. "He started it and I was lonely and wasted. You think you're the only one that was struggling being apart. I wished you were right by my side every second of everyday. You don't know how many times I walked into my boss' trailer and was going to quit." Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and tangled their fingers together.

Santana stayed quiet and Brittany continued "I took pictures with all my friends that night. You saw them. I was getting out when he got in and he pushed himself on me and no I didn't totally reject him. But I knew when we kissed it was a mistake. And I didn't take those pictures with me. I honestly don't know how they ended up in my bag." Santana knew she was telling the truth. She knew her better than anyone and she knew every word out of the blonde's mouth was true.

They stood, Brittany still holding Santana's hand, in silence. Santana sighed loudly and stared into those blue eyes she loved so much. They redness surrounding them made them even bluer.

"Please say something Santana…" She felt Brittany's hand squeeze hers. She licked her lips.

"I believe you, but what you did hurts Brittany. To know that you would do that, regardless if alcohol was involved or not, just hurts. I want to work things out, I do. But I just need time." Brittany nodded, she let go of Santana's hand in relief. "I think I'm gonna stay at Quinn's for a little while." Brittany looked at her and nodded again. Santana walked over to her side of their closet and grabbed her suitcase and started packing some clothes. Brittany sat on their bed watching her. Santana avoiding looking at her because the wall holding her tears wasn't far from breaking.

When she finished, Brittany stood up and walked to her dresser. She pulled out the journals, still held together by the ribbon. She put them in Santana's hands and kissed her cheek.

"I wrote to you every day. Sometimes just a sentence, sometimes pages and pages. Just read those and I'll be here if you wanna come back. I'm not going anywhere." Santana slipped them in her purse and pulled it over her shoulder. She opened the front door and turned back before stepping outside of the door.

"I love you Britt."

"I love you too Santana…until infinity." Santana closed the door behind her and leaned against the hall wall.

"Until infinity and beyond…" she whispered to herself before pushing off the wall and heading back to Quinn's.

**I know this one was short too, but you guy wanted an update so bad, so here it is! **

**I hope like it and it relieved so of your discontentment with me…**

**PLEASE REVIEW and follow and favorite. And if you haven't read Love Always Finds A Way, stop reading this and read that first, it'll make things a lot easier to understand the further this goes. **

**Stay tuned for another update soon. Maybe even again tomorrow? Depends on reviews….**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I really appreciate it! **

**And thank you to my beta, treecklove. You're awesome, thank you for all the support and help. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or it's characters.**

After Santana found her way back to Quinn's, she let herself cry. Quinn had left a note for her on the counter knowing she would probably be back, and informed her she had a date and wouldn't be back until late. Santana was glad. She needed the silence.

Her mind felt like it was running a marathon. And at the end of each race, there was Brittany. If she read the journals, Brittany. If she buried herself in her work, it was because of Brittany. And if she just pasted out and tried to sleep, she would certainly dream of Brittany. But when you spend so much time loving someone as much as Santana loved Brittany, there was nothing better to think of. Except right now of course.

Brittany had confessed that she had done wrong and even before she did, Santana had forgiven her. She knew the moment she met Brittany's eyes that the girl regretted everything. But that didn't take the sting out her wound. She knew Brittany was going to have to earn her trust again. She just hoped that she could put up wall that Brittany was willing to climb. And from her declaration earlier, Santana was certain she would.

She worked on her assignments for about an hour before the journals sitting next to her started to feel like an open flame. She dropped her pen and quickly reached for the one sitting on top, but hesitated as the material seemed to burn her hand.

She grasped it and slide the white faced journal in front of her and took a deep breath as she opened it to the first page that contained any writing. Santana's insides melted as she immediately recognized Brittany's handwriting. She had the nicest penmanship and Santana had always thought it was cute how much exaggeration Brittany had put into some of her letters. Most of the time Santana just scribbled because she was so used to taking notes so quickly.

_Santana,_

_Today is the first day I'm on tour. Things around here are really exciting and the bus all the dancers are staying on is really cool. Everyone has been really nice and accepting so far. The only thing missing is you._

_A year is a long time away from each other, but I picked up this journal so that I could give it back to you. Somehow how I feel like it'll help us get this time back when this tour is over. I know it's not time spent together, but they're memories I want to share with you. Maybe you have the same idea._

_This next year is going to suck without you, but I know that it'll benefit us in the future somehow._

_I promise to write to you every day no matter what. There will be 365 days' worth of writing in here._

_I love you Santana Lopez, until infinity…_

_From beyond,_

_Brittany_

Santana smiled at how Brittany could make something written so simply, mean so much. Every word meant something and that's what Santana loved. Brittany hated writing. She had refused to take notes during her college classes and Santana rarely got her to write a grocery list in anything other than crayon. So it meant a lot that Brittany put in that effort to try and make her words to Santana more…real.

The rest of Santana's day was spent reading Brittany's journals. The blonde was right. Some of them were a sentence and some of them were pages and pages long. It could be as simple as her saying I miss you, or it was as complex as the ten page rant Brittany went on about how they should have swans at their wedding because she heard they meant true love forever.

All of them, short or long, touched Santana. Brittany had written that this was supposed to give them their year back and it was. She just wished Brittany was next to her, reading over her shoulder and pointing out how she actually felt that day.

After she finishes the first journal she starts the next. It picks up into month four of her tour and first page is a simple, I can't wait for tomorrow. Santana looks at the date and smiles. It was the day before the first time she had gone and visited her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Santana got off her plane and headed to the arena Brittany had said they were setting up to perform at. She wanted to see Brittany before going to the hotel she had booked._

_The arena wasn't that big and it didn't take Santana long to find where the buses were parked. She pulled out her phone to call Brittany and tell her she was here, but decided to tease her instead._

_After one ring, the other line came on and Santana heard Brittany's every so familiar voice. "Hey babe, are you here yet?"_

_Santana smirked to herself. "No. My flight actually got delayed. I'm still at JFK." She heard Brittany sigh on the other end and whimper._

_The line stayed quiet, Santana spoke first "Britt you can still talk to me, it's gonna be awhile and I want to talk while you're not busy."_

_"How do you know I'm not busy?" Brittany was catching on to Santana's pranks._

_"There's no background noise and you've yawned three times, which means you're probably laying down, assumingly on the tour bus."_

_"Well you may be assumingly right." She giggled._

_"So what bus are you on? I mean what does it look like so I know when I get there?" Santana started walking slowly towards the buses._

_"I'm on number four. It has a four on the door, but I'm not meeting you at the buses. I'm meeting you around front." Santana could sense Brittany's hesitance. She knew she was up to something, so Santana rushed to the bus with a four printed on the door and stood outside of it._

_"Well it's always good to know." She opened the door and quietly stepped into the bus. It smelled really bad and was cluttered to no end with clothes and stuff like ace bandages and unfrozen ice packs._

_"Ryan's probably here to get me for a warm-up. I guess I'll talk to you later." She stepped further into the center of the bus and heard shuffling behind the curtain but she stayed quiet. "Santana are you still there?" Santana hit the end call button and heard her fiancé sigh in frustration._

_Santana knocked on the table and saw the curtain move and there was a rustle like she was putting on shoes or something. She knocked again and Brittany yelled from behind the hanging material. "I'm coming, give me a sec." A couple of seconds later she threw back the curtain and was zipping up her jacket. Her hands froze as she saw Santana, not Ryan, standing before her._

_They embraced tightly and Santana could feel Brittany's hands roaming all over her body. She found herself doing the same. "You're such a meanie for doing that to me San." Santana grinned and kissed her._

_"I'm sorry." She touched the end of her nose and then kissed it. "I'm really happy to see you though"_

_Brittany crashed their lips together and pushed Santana until the back of her knees gave way. She was now seated on the couch with Brittany straddling her hips. Her kisses were frantic and Santana knew they needed this, but she wasn't completely comfortable doing it on a tour bus that didn't have a lock on the door._

_She pulled back and pushed Brittany back with her arms "Britt, trust me I don't want to stop, but someone could walk in." Brittany nodded and kissed her once more before getting up. "Come see me though, after your show tonight." She handed Brittany a slip of paper with the name of the hotel on it. "Call me later okay?"_

_Brittany kissed her and Santana cupped her cheek. This time they were broken apart by whom Santana assumed was Ryan. He stood awkwardly on the steps and gulped. "Britt, we're uh starting the uh- warm-ups."_

_"Okay I'll be there in a minute." Ryan stepped out and closed the door behind him. "I have to go, but I'll call you when I'm done and meet you here." She held up the paper and then slipped it in her bra._

_She leaned over to kiss Santana once more and then before she knew it, Brittany's warmth was gone and the door of the bus shut._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Santana could spend the rest of her life re-living that day, because that night was one of the best in her life. She and Brittany broke a lot of records but it wasn't just about that. It was love after so long. And the way they expressed how much they missed each other just happened to be the most pleasurable experience Santana had ever had.

She turned the page and smiled. Brittany had kept the little slip of paper with the hotel's name written on it. She had taped it in and written a couple of pages about how they spent their night.

The next day's entry sparked her attention though. She had left after that incredible night because she had classes to attend and the tear stains on the page showed just how upset Brittany had been about it. Her handwriting was sloppy and it wasn't long.

_Santana,_

_You left this morning. I went with you to the airport and then waited to leave until your flight took off. I wish you could have stayed longer, but I understand you have classes._

_Last night was the most incredible night of my life, aside from when we found out we got into college and you promised me infinity. But being with you like that after so much time really felt special._

_I love you so much and everyday I'm without you feels like a war. But I know after the war, I'll come home and we can live like never before. And every night can be like yesterday._

_Through infinity,_

_Brittany_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It took her until two in the morning but she was determined to finish the journals and she finally did. She had read every word Brittany had written her, but couldn't help but notice one page towards the end that was torn out. She knew exactly which one it was and was glad Brittany had torn it out.

She relaxed herself on the couch and finally fell asleep. After dedicating herself to reading a year of Brittany, Santana found herself thinking about anything but the blonde.

**PLEASE REVIEW! Let me know what you think?! It's a little short I know, but that means faster updates so...**

**And stay tuned for another chapter soon.**

**And the wedding is in like half an hour...I'm not okay right now. So any errors, are for my delusional state of mind.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, but please keep them coming. I know this story is starting off a little edgy, but the feedback is always nice to have. **

**This chapter gets back to Brittana. Brittany's about to fight for her girl, are you ready?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or it's characters and now no one does because today was the last day on set…**

Santana was nudged awake by Quinn late the next morning. Her back was killing her and that, along with last night, made her realize she can't sleep on this couch forever.

"Santana, there's someone at the door for you." Quinn gave her a brief smile and walked off towards her bedroom. Santana rolled her eyes and heaved herself up and off the couch.

The door had been left cracked open and she rubbed her eyes as she opened it the rest of the way.

A shaggy haired and very poorly dressed man stood there awkwardly with a white sheet of paper. "Can I help you?" Santana sneered at him. He stuttered and fumbled to open the folded paper.

"I uh- h-have a message to Santana Lopez from a Brittany Pierce." Santana pinched her lips together and gestured for the man to continue. She had no idea what was going to be on that slip of paper. He cleared his throat and started reading it aloud.

"Santana, I'll be at Lucy's at one o'clock. I'd like you to join me if you want. Love, Brittany." He lowered the paper and then handed it to Santana. She took it and didn't even thank him before shutting the door in his face.

She really didn't know how to feel. Her whole body felt numb. She figured it was from being away from the one person that actually made her feel alive. In some ways she felt like she was back in high school. She never wanted to go back to that numb existence.

She slipped the message in one of the journals and then knocked on Quinn's door. She pushed the door open when she heard the come in. "Who was that guy?" Quinn was sitting at her vanity doing her make-up.

"A message boy. Brittany sent me a message." Quinn dropped her brush and turned around to face Santana, who was now sitting on the bed.

"What did it say?"

"She wants to meet me at our old coffee shop spot this afternoon." Quinn raised her eyebrows and sighed.

"Are you gonna go?" Santana shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm not like, mad at her anymore. I just…It feels weird after being away from her for so long." Quinn stood up and then sat back down next to Santana.

"She's trying though. And I love you and you're my best friend, but you can't sleep on my couch forever. It is going to be weird but I know how much you love her and I know that you don't want to be without her." She was right. She did love Brittany, more than anything. And yes it was going to be a little uncomfortable for a while, but she would do anything for her.

"Okay well, if I'm going I gotta shower." She got up and walked over to the bathroom.

"Yeah you really need to. You look like shit and smell like stale coffee." Santana flicked her off and stuck her tongue out at her.

"Shut it Fabray." Quinn grinned and Santana went into the bathroom to get her shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Santana walked into Lucy's at exactly one o'clock. Her eyes immediately caught sight of the blonde. She was sitting in their booth. Well, at least they had claimed it theirs when they spent every morning of their college years here. Lucy, the owner, made the best coffee. Santana always pushed her to market it, but she claimed as long as she had customers like Brittany and Santana she could pay the rent just fine.

She walked slowly over to the booth. Brittany was facing away and she didn't see Santana approaching. When she sat down across from her, her attention was pulled from her phone and she smiled at Santana. "You came." Santana stayed quiet and nodded. Brittany pushed a cup of coffee across the table. "Chai Latte extra foam." Santana wrapped her arms around the insulated up and tapped her fingers against it. She knew Brittany would remember her coffee order but the gesture was really sweet and it tugged at her heart.

"Thank you" She brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. She was still avoiding eye contact.

But she could feel Brittany's eyes burning a hole in her so she finally looked up. The blue eyes she had fallen in love with were dimmer and there were dark rings under them. "How have you been?"

"Fine." She took a sip of her coffee.

"How's law school been?" Santana sighed.

"It's been really busy. Lots of work." Brittany nodded.

"Is that how you met Quinn?" Santana nodded and grinded her nails against the material of her cup.

"Have you heard from Puck or Mercedes?" Santana shook her head. This was just too awkward. It was like a bad first date.

"Mercedes is really busy recording and Puck's working at some dive bar in Boston. I don't talk to them that much anymore."

"Do you still go to that library thing you always did on Wednesday nights?" Santana huffed.

"Let's cut the small talk Britt. Why did you want to meet me here?" Brittany nodded and spun her cup around slowly with her fingers.

"We still need to talk about us Santana." She paused and let out a breath. "I miss you. I know I messed up but I want to get us back to where we were. Better than we were. I'll do anything." Santana stayed quiet and looked away again. "I swear to you Santana what happened, never happened again and _will _never happen again. I couldn't even dance the next day I was so upset." Brittany took Santana's hand from across the table. "Please give me the chance to make it up to you."

Santana gave her the smallest of smiles. She was glad to hear that Brittany was planning on fighting for her. "You're the only person in the world I've ever been with and you're the only person I want be with. I'll make it up to you Santana"

Santana shook her head "I forgive you Brittany. I just feel weird about us. We were apart for so long. A lot can happen in a year. And you gave me your year, but I haven't given you mine. I want to, just not yet. I just need some more time." Brittany looked at her with all the love and understanding in the world.

"I understand. But just so you know, every day we're apart…I'm gonna make it up to you." Brittany pulled her hand back and got up from the booth. "I love you"

Santana looked up at her "I love you too."

She watched the love of her life wave to Lucy and then walk out. Santana sat in the coffee shop for a few more minutes before Lucy came over and sat where Brittany had been.

They made small talk and caught up. Santana _had_ actually continued getting her coffee every morning until just a few months ago. The memories she had shared with Brittany in the café had become too much. They stopped being pleasant and started becoming troubling and painful.

"So when's the wedding?" Lucy leaned back and laced her fingers together on the table.

Santana smirked and sipped her coffee. "No time soon Luc, sorry to disappoint."

"Why is that?" The older woman knew the answer.

"Brittany and I are just taking some time apart."

"I thought you already did that" Lucy smirked and continued staring at Santana. The woman shouldn't be meddling but Santana looked to Lucy because she knew she cared so she let her.

"This is different. I asked for this." Lucy let out a loud 'ha' and Santana glared at her. She was overstepping now. She was mocking her.

"Well whatever she did, she's sorry. She's been in here since eight o'clock this morning sitting in this booth. I talked to her too, but she had about as much to say as you do. I've never seen that girl so down. She looks like she hasn't slept in a year." Santana knows the feeling. Sleeping in a bed or anywhere without Brittany is restless. It hits her that Brittany was feeling the same.

"Well, I have to get back to work, but start coming back yeah? I miss seeing you every morning and I know Columbia's got you up half the night. I know my coffee's better than theirs" She winks at her and gets up. She touches Santana's shoulder as she passes by her and Santana throws a smile over her shoulder.

She finished her coffee and headed back to Quinn's. She needed to get her assignments done, but somehow she knew she wasn't going to be able to focus.

**PLEASE review, follow and favorite! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to seeing Brittany get her girl back! **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter probably soon, depending on reviews…hint hint. **

**And I'll just take a second here and say…the wedding was…incredible. But I'm still pissed klaine invaded upon it. But what Brittany wants, Brittany gets right? Santana was seriously whipped.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, I could always take more though…**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Thank you to my beta treecklove, you're awesome as always! Check out her stuff! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters. **

Studying was probably the most stressful thing to Santana. She hated it and in high school she never really worried about it. And through college she didn't really have to do that much of it, except before she took her LSAT's. But Law School was an entirely different experience. She basically lived between the pages of her books and she was pretty sure she had ink flowing through her veins from the smudges on her left hand that just wouldn't go away.

She was startled when her phone buzzed on the table next to her. She picked it up quickly not wanting to disturb anyone else in the library, and didn't look see who was calling before answering.

"Hello?"

"Hey little sis. What's up?" Santana smiled.

"Hey Antonio. I'm actually in the library studying can I call you back in like five minutes?" She started packing her things into her backpack.

"Well I'm in the city today, I just wanted to see if you wanted to grab lunch?" She could hear the traffic in the background.

"I'd like that. Where?" Throwing her backpack over her shoulder she left the library.

"How about Amsterdam's?" She told him that was perfect and she would meet him there in fifteen minutes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When she arrived her brother was leaning up against the side of the building, hands in his pockets. She was about to call out his name when he turned his head and met her eyes. His face lit up in a wide grin and he opened his arms. She pressed herself into his arms and for the first time in a long time felt comfort. She took in his safe scent and felt protected. He rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. "I missed you."

"I missed you too Toni." They parted and he opened the door to let her go in first.

Once they were seated and had ordered, they started talking about what all they missed in each other's lives.

"So how is Jersey?" Antonio smirked and she laughed. She knew he hated it, but he wasn't complaining about getting a better paying job.

"It's not all that bad these days. I actually met someone." Santana gave him a suggestive look and his cheeks turned the slightest shade of pink. He smiled and shook his head. "Seriously. We've been together for about three months now. She's pretty cool."

"That's a record for you my brother, congrats. Shall I call Guinness?" They laughed together.

"You're one to talk. I never thought you and Britt would make it through high school let alone college and now a yearlong tour." That hit Santana like a sledgehammer.

Antonio watched his sister's face fall and she looked away. He could see the pain in her eyes. "God San, did you two break up? I thought you were engaged?"

"We were, I mean we still are I think. But we're just taking some time. She was gone for a long time and some things happened." Antonio furrowed his brows and pinched his lips together. He really liked Brittany, but to see his little sister hurt wasn't helping those feelings grow.

"What kinds of things?" Santana looked to him, hearing the sudden anger in his voice. She really didn't want to tell him.

"She kissed some guy in a photo booth and I found the pictures while I was unpacking her bags. But she said she said it was just a kiss and some flirting. They were drunk and she was lonely." Antonio leaned back and scoffed.

"That's no excuse Santana. She's shouldn't have done that." Santana played with her fingers.

"So what happened after that?" He leaned forward again and rested his arms on the table.

"I left and I've been staying at Quinn's since. But we met for coffee yesterday and talked. I told her I had forgiven her but I just needed the time."

"Did she agree?" Santana shrugged.

"I don't know. She said she would do anything and that she was going to give me my space. But she also said she would spend it trying to prove herself to me." Antonio was a little more relaxed now. That was more like the Brittany he knew.

"What do you think about that?" Santana huffed.

"Fuck Antonio, are we here to eat lunch or have a therapy session?" Santana regretted it as soon as she said it. The hurt swept over his face and he gave a subtle nod.

"I'm just trying to talk to you Santana. It's good to talk about things. Clearly you've relapsed into your old ways." He got up and grabbed his bag off the back of his chair, getting ready to leave.

"Antonio please, I'm sorry okay? Please just sit back down." He stood there for a second and searched for his reason. He figured she had been through a lot and had snapped because she was under a lot of worry right now. But he also knew the Santana he just saw was one he never like being around.

He set his bag back down and sat down at the table once again. "To answer your question, I don't really know how to feel. I just want things to go back to the way they were. You know when we were just happy and could spend all day in bed cuddling and talking. I want to marry her and want to have a family with her. I want all the shit you get with a relationship. The good, the bad. Everything" She paused.

"But?" Antonio chimed in when she couldn't seem to find the words.

"But this past year without her, makes me feel like we're not connected anymore. I feel like we've moved apart from each other. And that's what I was so afraid of." She rested her head in her hands and rubbed her temples.

"Do you still love her?" Santana looked up and gave her brother a confused expression. He _knew_ she did.

"Of course I do. More than anything. You _know_ that Antonio."

"Yeah I do _know_ Santana. And you _know_ you do too." He let out a stressed breath "I think you're feeling this way because you're insecure" She gives him the _really_ look. He held up his hands and bowed his head. "And you have a right to be. She shared herself with one else. But what you really need and want to know is if she still loves you and feels the same way. And if Brittany says she going to prove herself to you, I would take that as a good sign that she still does. Let her love you Santana."

Santana wanted to get up and hug him. She loved her brother. He always was good with words and had always been able to make her feel better. And the advice he just gave her was completely relatable.

"Thank you." Antonio offered her a smile.

They ate their lunch and after much debate, Antonio paid. As they gathered their things to leave, the same message boy from yesterday stood in front of their table. He was holding a single white rose and a black envelope.

"Santana Lopez?" He asked timidly.

"We went through this yesterday, but yeah that's me." She looked over to see Antonio give her a weird look.

"This is from Ms. Pierce." He handed her the envelope and then the rose and walked away without another word.

She sniffed the rose. White roses were her favorite. The fragrance was comforting.

"Looks to me like she's off to a good start huh?" Santana gave him a half smile and turned her attention back to the rose.

"I have somewhere to be at two so I should get going." They both stood up and hugged. "I love you Santana."

"You too Toni." She smiled up at him and then he left.

She gathered her things and left the restaurant. She walked back to Quinn's holding the rose in one hand and the envelope in the other. She couldn't wait to get there and open it.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After putting the rose in a small mason jar Santana searched to find, she sat down at the kitchen table and placed the envelope in front of her. It was black and had her name written across the front, clearly in Brittany's hand.

Without hesitating any longer she turned it over and untucked the flap and pulled out a piece of paper, weighted down by something attached.

She opened the letter and found a flash drive taped to the bottom of the page. She let her fingers trail over Brittany's words before actually reading them.

_Santana, _

_I'm giving you your space but I told you I would prove my feelings for you. _

_Every day we are apart I plan on sending you roses for however many days it's been. And with it a letter and a flash drive. I'll just let the music do most of the talking._

_And when you want, I'll be here. Waiting._

_Love always, _

_Brittany _

Santana took the flash drive and grabbed her computer from her bag. She plugged it in and opened the folder to see a single track.

She opened it and the song started. She knew whatever song Brittany had picked, it was on purpose. She knew the lyrics were her message.

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you_

_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move_

_Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand_

_Saying, "If you see this girl can you tell her where I am?"_

_Some try to hand me money, they don't understand_

_I'm not broke – I'm just a broken-hearted man_

_I know it makes no sense but what else can I do?_

_How can I move on when I'm still in love with you?_

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_

_Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_

_And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_

_So I'm not moving, I'm not moving…_

Santana paused the song and wiped a tear from her eye. Brittany was telling her she really wasn't going anywhere. And she still loved her. It didn't fix everything, but it was a start.

**Yes, no, maybe so? Not any Brittana action, but just stay with me please it's coming. **

**Song used: The Man Who Can't Be Moved. By: The Script**

**PLEASE REVIEW and follow and favorite! It's much appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and follows and favorites. **

**However, I was informed by some guest reviewer that my plot for this sequel is cheap and disappointing. I'm sorry you think so but it's not finished yet. And nobody is perfect. But thank you for your feedback and I'm really glad you liked LAFAW so much. **

**LAFAW was my first **_**real**_** fic and I'm really proud of it. I'm so happy so many of you hung in with me the whole time with that one and I want you to do the same for me on this one. Please stay with me people! I have an amazing beta and the later part of this fic will not be disappointing. Nothing will be like LAFAW, but you guys wanted a sequel and I'm giving you one. **

**With that said, I appreciate all the love for the people who review. And I really hope you enjoy this chapter. It gets us back to Brittana. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters.**

Brittany stayed true to her word and sent Santana white roses and a new letter and song every day.

On the twelfth day Jeremy, the messenger, knocked on Quinn's front. And when she answered the door, he was holding the usual black envelope with a dozen white roses incased in a red vase. Santana allowed herself to smile. The growing amount of flowers somehow relieved the separation she was feeling from Brittany. She figured Brittany's gestures were comforting and reassuring.

"Thank you Jeremy." He was a lot less nervous these days and nodded before turning to leave.

She shut the door and placed the vase on the kitchen table. Quinn walked out of her room and gave Santana a wink. "You know if you two don't made nice soon, I'm gonna quit law school and become a florist."

"Shut up. And we have made nice. We're just taking time. How many times do I have to tell people that?" She huffed and plugged the flash drive into her computer.

"How much more time do you need Santana? I meant what I said about you staying here, but however difficult this is for you, it's probably equally as hard on her. And she's spending a lot of money on those roses." Quinn sat down next to her. "Don't you think you should at least call her?"

Santana huffed and sat back, crossing her arms over her chest. She stayed quiet and Quinn leaned her head forward and pressed a hand behind her ear. Santana rolled her eyes "Fine. I'll call her." Quinn smirked happily and got up.

"I have a date. I'll be back later." Santana laughed at her as she fixed her hair in the mirror by the door.

"With who?" Quinn turned towards her and put a hand on her hip.

"That's none of your business."

"And yet you meddle in my business all the time." Quinn quirked her eyebrows.

"That's because you're just being stubborn at this point. And correct me if I'm wrong, but you and Brittany are engaged. This is a first date. Very spontaneous if you must know." Santana rolled her eyes, playfully.

"Well, have fun on you oh so spontaneous date with your mystery person." Quinn waved her hand as she opened the door and before closing it yelled out "Call her"

Santana resumed what she was doing and opened up her daily song selection from Brittany. She was surprised to see two songs in the folder this time.

She clicked the first one.

_Someday you'll make a promise_

_Yeah one you'll wanna keep_

_There will never be a question love_

_You're making it with me_

_No one said that it'd be easy_

_When trouble comes around_

_I will never let you fall dear_

_And you will never let me down_

_Our jobs are taking over_

_The world's become so hard_

_We will learn as we grow older_

_We're stronger than they are_

_It's gonna be a long, hard ride_

_It's gonna be a long, hard ride_

_But I'll be there_

_Just love me forever_

_Just love me forever_

Santana sniffed and let out a shaky breath. The lyrics to that song hit her hard. She closed that window and opened the next song.

This one was a lot more up tempo and Santana appreciated that.

_This might be my last chance_

_So maybe I should take it?_

_I just hope you're listening_

_To everything I'm saying_

_I miss the long drives, the car rides_

_The bad fights, the good times_

_The way you make me feel_

_Will never leave my mind_

_Think of you later in my empty room_

_Where I, I will fall asleep alone_

_Think of you later in my empty room_

_Where I, I will fall asleep alone_

_So quit your cryin'_

_And wipe the tears from your eyes_

_'Cause this is 'See you later'_

_I'm not into goodbyes_

_Watch the brake lights_

_As I leave your drive-way_

_The warm nights will stay beside me_

_No matter where I go _

Santana closed her laptop and sat in silence, rerunning the lyrics to that song in her head. All of the songs thus far had been sweet and related to the, I miss you theme, but these two really impacted Santana. Brittany was telling her she would wait forever and she knew that one day Santana and her would be together again.

She picked up her phone and dialed Brittany's number from heart. It rung two times before she picked up on the other end. "Hello?"

"Hey Britt." She spoke softly and she could practically see Brittany drop whatever she was doing.

"Santana, hey. Is everything okay?" Santana smiled at Brittany's concern.

"Yeah I'm fine, everything's okay. I just um…I really needed to hear your voice." She could feel Brittany's smile for however far away they were. "Do you think we could meet up somewhere and talk?"

"I'd love that. How about Central Park around six?"

"Sound perfect. I'll see you then." Santana let out a sigh of content and heard Brittany do the same.

"See you then." Santana dropped the phone from her ear missing the, _I love you_ Brittany said before the line went dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

At six o'clock she found herself in Central park nervously sitting on the edge of the fountain. Their fountain. Her hands stroked the material of her shirt and she was tapping her foot rapidly against the ground.

Her eyes met Brittany's as she looked up. They both smiled at each other and Santana stood up to greet her. Brittany stood a couple of feet away, not sure what kind of contact Santana wanted. But she reassured her a hug was fine by nodding her head to the side.

Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's waist as Santana wrapped hers around Brittany's waist. She let out a sigh against Brittany's chest as she held her and then pulled back.

"Hey" She whispered out and Brittany smiled at her.

"Hey." She gestured for them to sit down and they did, facing each other. "I'm really happy you called Santana."

Santana nodded and smiled. The shine on Brittany's face was worth the fear of seeing her again. She would do anything to keep that.

"Britt, those songs you sent me today…they really got to me. And I realized that all the time we're spending apart isn't going to make things better. You're just gonna keep waiting and I'm just going to keep missing you. The roses and songs and letters are so sweet and thoughtful, but they're not you. And that's all I really want is you. But Britt, I want to take things with us slow."

Brittany smiled and let Santana know she understood by grabbing her hand. "Clean slate?"

"Clean slate." Santana repeated as in confirmation.

"Is asking you on a date for tomorrow night too fast?" Santana grinned and Brittany squeezed her hand.

"Depends on the date?" Santana softly shrugged.

"I can't tell you the details, but nothing extravagant, promise."

"Okay." Brittany grinned. The spark in her eyes that Santana had been missing since she came back was returning and that made her happy.

"I'll pick you up around four, is that okay?" Santana nodded.

"I just need to be back before like nine because I have to study. Midterms are coming up. I should actually get going now. I have paper due tomorrow that I need to finish."

Brittany frowned in the slightest and let go of Santana's hand. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

Santana stood up and Brittany followed. They walked back to the front of the park and traded small talk as they went. But this time it was anything but awkward. They were back to their sly little jokes and Santana found herself craving Brittany's laugh.

When they reached the street, Santana waved a goodbye to Brittany, but Brittany grabbed her hand and stepped closer. "Is it too fast to ask for a kiss? On the cheek?" Santana ducked her head and smiled widely.

"I think it's just fast enough." Brittany leaned over and left a lingering kiss on Santana's tanned cheek. She stroked her thumb over it as she pulled away.

"Goodnight Santana"

"Goodnight Britt."

They parted after staring at each other for another few seconds.

Santana couldn't stop smiling the whole way home.

**Please review, follow, and favorite. I hope this chapter was enjoyable for you all. If it was, let me know. If it wasn't, let me know. But kindly please. **

**Stay tuned for another chapter soon. You guys are probably surprised by two in one day huh? That hasn't happened in a while. **

**Songs used: I'll be there by Brighten. And Think of you later by Every Avenue. There amazing songs, I suggest you check them out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, keep it up please!**

**I'm glad so many of you appreciated their reunion. This chapter entails their date, so I think you'll like it!**

**Thank you so much to my beta, treecklove! If you haven't read her stuff yet, you really should. She's brilliant!:)**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters. **

Santana was in the middle of trying to decide what she could wear when Brittany texted her.

_Dress comfortably ;) _

That meant a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt to Santana. She quickly changed and sat down at the kitchen table to wait for the knock at the door. Quinn was across from her, studying.

"Can you stop like internally vibrating? You nervous energy is really contagious." Santana smirked at her as their eyes met.

"First of all, wanky. And I can't help but be nervous Q." Quinn sighed and threw her pen in her book, closing it.

"You've been with this girl for how long, five years. What do you have to be nervous about?"

As per usual, Quinn was unfavorably correct. Santana and Brittany had been together for over five years and were supposed to be getting married. So why _was_ Santana so nervous to spend a couple of hours with someone she loved and had committed to spending the rest of her life with?

The knock that came a few minutes later was liking the releasing of the krakens in Santana's stomach. She had butterflies. She had always gotten butterflies with Brittany before, but these were different.

She was about to get up and answer the door when Quinn yelled with her face still in her book "It's open." She looked up and got the '_stay the fuck out of my business'_ look from Santana. She just smiled and went back to her work.

"Hey Santana." At the sound of Brittany's soft voice she turned around. Brittany was wearing the same thing she was. But Santana noticed it was her sweatshirt. Her favorite NYU sweatshirt. She let herself smile. She forgot how much she loved Brittany wearing her clothes.

"Hey Britt" They just stood there looking each other up and down, communicating through silence like they always had.

"Are you two going or am I going to have to study at the library?" Quinn interrupted their stares and Santana whirled around and flicked her off. Quinn stood up and walked over to Brittany. She held out her hand and Brittany took it, smiling. "I'm Quinn."

"Santana's told me all about you. I'm Brittany and you probably know everything about me too." Quinn looked over at Santana and raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah that one doesn't stop talking about you." She lets go of Brittany's hand and points to Santana, who drops her eyes.

Brittany swallowed loudly "Are you ready to go Santana?"

Santana grabbed her purse and nodded. Brittany let her out first and waved a goodbye to Quinn.

"Talk about sexual tension…" Quinn murmured to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Quinn seems…." Brittany states as she opened the door of Quinn's apartment building.

"Like a bitch?" Santana finished her statement and Brittany smiled at her.

"No I was gonna go with interesting." Santana laughed at her. Brittany was always so…polite.

"And that's Brittany for bitch. You can say what you feel Brittany." Santana didn't think about how heavy that sentence was before she said it. It seemed to cover the sun so she decided to change the subject. "So where are we going?" Brittany's face lifted some.

"I was going to take you to some fancy restaurant and woo you with like a private concert, but I figured that was too extravagant." She smiled at Santana. She was so cute. "So instead I thought we could go back to our place, order Chinese and watch a movie."

"That sounds perfect." Santana felt their hands gently slide against each other as they walked. She had an overwhelming urge to intertwine their fingers but resisted.

They reached their apartment and when Santana walked inside, for the first time in a long time, she felt at home. Quinn's place was cool and this apartment was her home, but the past year something had been missing. Brittany.

Everything about Brittany made it home. Her scent that had faded before, had returned. There were scuff marks in the middle of the living room where Brittany had been dancing. The littlest things were what made her miss her home.

Brittany stepped tentatively around Santana and went into the kitchen. "You want your usual?" She called over her shoulder.

"Yeah." Santana sat down on their couch and let herself relax. Brittany joined her a couple of minutes later and told her their food would be delivered soon.

"So I pulled out a few movies to choose from." She leaned over and handed Santana the short stack of DVD's from the coffee table. She smiled and looked up to see Brittany doing the same.

They were the same movies they had watched the first time they had a movie date. Santana held up _Step Up_ and Brittany, grinning ear to ear, hopped up and put it in.

"Why these movies Britt?" She asked as Brittany settled next to her.

"We watched them on our first lazy date." Santana's heart fluttered. She never really considered that a date.

"You considered that our first date?"

"No, our first date was that party at Mike's house. Our first_ lazy day_ date were these movies. I figured it was the only first date I could recreate because Mike wasn't having a party today." Santana laughed with her. She was too adorable for her own good.

Then Santana remember how that date went. It was great. They watched the movies Brittany had brought, ate junk all day, and cuddled. They also made out and almost had sex. Santana tried to keep that from showing on her face but Brittany already knew what she was thinking.

"Don't worry. It's just a movie and take out. No insanely hot make up sessions. Scout's honor." Brittany shoved her thigh playfully and held up two fingers.

Santana knew Brittany wouldn't force her to do anything, but would Brittany stop her if she started it?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After they ate their dinner and finished two movies, Brittany asked if Santana was ready to go back to Quinn's. She needed to. She needed to study. But she didn't want to leave Brittany. Some much had seemed to heal in the past couple of hours than in all the time she had asked to spend apart.

"I can stay for one more." Brittany gave her a look that said '_thank you'_.

The movie Brittany choose wasn't exactly Santana's favorite. But _The Little Mermaid_ was Brittany's favorite and she _had_ let her choose the last two.

As it started, Brittany inched ever so closer to Santana. She was trying to be subtle about it but she wasn't. Santana smiled to herself and laid her hand next to her. She caught Brittany's eyes looking down at it and slowly moved it closer to the dancer's leg. Brittany returned her eyes to the TV, but connected their hands and intertwined their fingers. They both let their fingers re-familiarize themselves with each other. Brittany rubbed her thumb over Santana's and then paused to let Santana do the same.

Santana couldn't help but ignore the movie and lock her eyes on the blonde next to her. She didn't really think of it as staring. She was appreciating how cute Brittany looked. It reminded her yet again of why she loved Brittany so much.

"You have a bad habit of staring, you know that right?" She kept her eyes forward, but Santana saw the corner of her lip curl up.

"Well I wouldn't have to stare if you weren't so beautiful." Santana's voice was soft and that broke Brittany's gaze from the TV. She looked over to Santana and her eyes were the brightest blue Santana had ever seen them. Santana couldn't do it anymore. Instead of Brittany climbing those walls, Santana lowered them.

She leaned over in the slightest and crashed their lips together. It hit her like a freight train. It was a moment of '_why haven't I been doing this_?' But then she remembered. She pulled back and Brittany stayed put, knowing she needed to let Santana work out whatever she was thinking.

"Britt…" Santana searched her face for an answer. Brittany bit her bottom lip and locked their eyes together. "I really want to kiss you again…"

"I'm not gonna pressure you into anything Santana."

"I know." Santana leaned over again and kissed her once again. It felt like a wave of relief hit her. Brittany's lips were like the answer to everything. Being this close to her again felt right.

Santana forced Brittany back and she rested herself on top of her. Her hand moved to Brittany's hip and her thumb circled the material covering the flesh.

Brittany grabbed the back of Santana's neck and moved her other hand to her cheek. Both of them kept their hands there. Brittany was timid to do anything without Santana doing it first.

Their kisses turned lazy after a while and Santana pulled back to catch her breath. She touched their foreheads together. "So much for scouts honor huh?" Brittany giggled beneath her.

"I guess I'm not too good at promises am I?" Santana opened her eyes and propped herself up so she could see Brittany.

"Don't say that." Brittany propped herself up and Santana moved so she was sitting up.

"Why? I screwed up Santana." Brittany sighed in frustration and picked at the material of a blanket.

"Brittany, you hurt me yes. But clean slate remember? And what you've been doing for the past two weeks has been holding your promise. You promised you would let me know how much you care and Brittany you have. You've proved yourself."

Her eyes finally caught Brittany's and she gave her a reassuring gaze. Brittany gave her a small smile.

"I still feel like you don't trust me Santana. And I understand. But you have to know that I feel horrible about what happened. I've had a lot of time to think about it and I understand now that I took you for granted. I didn't appreciate how much you loved me and how much I loved you until I almost lost that. You're everything to me Santana."

"And you're everything to me too Brittany. But you need to stop beating yourself up. I forgave you before you even said sorry. I just needed the time as a disclaimer." Brittany let out a little giggle. "What's funny?" Santana lifted one eyebrow.

"Nothing, I guess…" Brittany started to laugh more now. "I'm still your disclaimer?" Santana remembered that conversation and started laughing along with Brittany.

"Yeah, you still are and as far as I'm concerned you always will be." Brittany nodded.

"Me too from now on." Santana leaned over and kissed her.

"I should get going." Brittany nodded and moved with Santana towards the door. She opened it and started to follow her out but Santana stopped her. "It's okay. I need the walk to myself." Brittany sucked in her bottom lip and looked to the ground before looking back up at Santana.

"I had a nice time San."

"I did too."

Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and kissed it softly. "I'll be here when you want to come back Santana."

Santana gave her a faint grin. "I know Britt. I'll be back soon. Promise."

**Okay and that's where I'm going to end it! I hope you enjoyed it. **

**PLEASE REVIEW and follow and favorite! It's much appreciated. **

**And stay tuned for another update soon…love you guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and follows and favorites. I really do appreciate every single one of them. All of your support, it really means a lot to me. So keep it coming!**

**As always, thank you to my amazingly awesome beta, treecklove! Check out her stuff if you haven't already. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or it's characters. **

It had been two days since their lazy date and Santana Lopez had never wanted her phone to ring more. They had exchanged a few text messages here and there. Brittany had texted her this morning to see how her day was going. Santana had responded all too quickly. She understood that Brittany was probably just giving her the space she asked her, but she didn't seem to want it anymore.

And since they always did their work together, Quinn, sitting across from her was getting frustrated.

"Santana I swear. You pick up that phone one more time and I'm gonna call her myself." Santana popped her head up at her friend's forwardness. She wanted to sneer back with a rude and vein comment like always, but she wasn't getting anything.

She wanted Brittany to call her but knew that this relationship was a two way street. And since this was a clean slate, she supposed she could initiate this one. She picked up her phone and just as she was dialing Brittany's number, the blonde's face appeared on the screen. Santana smiled and held the phone up to Quinn's face as she stood up.

"Hey Britt."

"Hey. How are you?" She could hear Brittany's smile. She walked into the living room as far from Quinn as she could get.

"I'm okay just getting some work done with Quinn." She licked her lips and waited for Brittany's much delayed response.

"So are doing anything tonight?" She shook her head, not like the blonde could see it.

"Nope, I'm free."

"Well then I would like to ask you to be my date to Brooke's cello recital. And if it's not too fast, dinner afterwards" Santana's heart leapt hurtles and her cheeks were starting to hurt from the length of time she was smiling.

"I would love to be your date to both. What time?"

"I'll pick you up at five sharp."

"See you then" She waited for Brittany's response and then hung up.

When she walked back into the kitchen area, Quinn was staring at her. She shrugged and grabbed a glass out of a cabinet. She filled it with water and then sat back down. Quinn slammed her hand down on the table and it startled her.

"What the fuck Fabray?"

"You're really not gonna tell why you're grinning like an idiot?" Santana smirked and leaned back.

"I'm her date to her little sister's recital tonight." Quinn quirked an eyebrow.

"You said 'both'"

"And possibly dinner after." Her cheeks were burning thinking about it.

Quinn nodded in content and went back to work. Santana got up and started rummaging through her suitcase for something to wear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At exactly five o'clock there was a knock on the front door of Quinn's apartment. Santana was still getting ready so Quinn huffed and got up to answer it.

"Hey Brittany. Santana's still getting ready, you can wait in here." She lead her in the living room and stood there awkwardly staring at the taller blonde. She figured she'd get her feelings out of the way. "You know, Santana's probably one of the most irritable and stubborn people I've ever met. I mean she's_ the_ biggest pain in my ass. But with that said she's also sensible and caring. She loves you and she's letting you in again. Don't screw it up. And if you break her heart again, I'm not one for third chances."

Brittany stood timidly, staring at Quinn. She hands were clasped in front of her and she bit her bottom lip. She couldn't blame this woman for acting this way. She was Santana's friend and she just wanted her happy and safe.

"Quinn, I can tell this. I have no intentions of hurting Santana again. I love her more than anything and I would do anything for her. But thank you. For being her friend and caring about her like you do."

Quinn nodded once and both of their heads snapped towards the bedroom door as it opened. Santana appeared wearing a dress that Quinn had let her borrow. It hugged her curves and stopped right above the knee.

Quinn awkwardly stepped aside as Santana approached Brittany. She rolled her eyes as they just stared at each other. She grabbed Santana's arm and whispered in her ear "You look nice would be a good start" She smacked her butt as she starting walking towards her room.

Santana snarled at her friend "I can speak for myself thank you very much." Quinn rolled her eyes before closing her bedroom door. Santana turned back to Brittany and found her smiling at her.

"Brittany, you look beautiful." She was wearing a baby blue dress with her hair in an elegant bun. It was the first time since she had been back that Santana had really come to notice how much the tour changed Brittany. Her entire body seemed more toned and muscular, but not in a bulky way. In a sexy way. Her abs were very apparent through her skin tight dress and her legs were bolder and more defined. Brittany's body was always been amazing but now it seemed perfect.

After that brief silence the blonde still hadn't said anything but continued to look Santana up and down. Not really even looking, but admiring. Appreciating.

"And you say_ I_ have a bad habit of staring." That broke Brittany's trance and she smiled and blushed.

"That's because you do. But Santana you look…stunning." It was Santana's turn to blush. "Would it be too much if I asked to kiss you right now?"

Santana tilted her head to the side "Mm, only if it's not too fast that I kiss you back" Brittany closed the gap between them and gave Santana a most tender kiss. Santana grabbed her neck and pulled her closer. She craved Brittany, everything about her. Brittany pulled back and let out a sigh. She smiled at Santana and offered her a hand. Santana grabbed her bag and then took it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke's recital, surprisingly was held in Carnegie Hall. Santana was stunned when Brittany told her that's where they were going. She knew Brooke was like a prodigy, but to perform in a place like that was beyond an accomplishment and honor.

And while she was excited to see Brittany's family again, it made her kind of nervous.

Brittany held her hand until they were seated and then released it to look through her program. Santana glanced around the hall and took in its beauty. But couldn't help wonder where Susan Pierce was.

"Hey Britt where's your mother?" Brittany turned her head and tightened the corners of her lips.

"She couldn't make it. She's out of town on business. That's why we're here. I mean I would be regardless because Brooke hasn't shut up about this performance for months now. But you're here because without you, I would probably fall asleep." Santana chuckled knowing it was true. Brittany was a great performer, but never one for watching them.

"Well I'm glad I can be your alarm clock." She shoved her arm and Brittany giggled.

"I didn't say that, and that's not as bad as being called someone's disclaimer Santana."

They laughed together and were 'shh'ed by the couple sitting in front of them. They looked at each other and tried to stop.

When the lights dimmed they finally composed themselves.

It was an orchestral performance featuring Brooke as a soloist. She was amazing. And Santana couldn't believe how pretty she looked. She glowed under the stage lights. She had grown into such a beautiful young lady.

She leaned over to Brittany "She's amazing." Brittany nodded and kept her eyes straight forward.

Santana grabbed her hand and linked their fingers together. Brittany smiled down at their connected hands.

They all stood after the performance was over, but neither of them clapped because they didn't want to let go of the other's hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They waited out front, just like Santana had done so many times before, for Brooke to come out. When she did, Brittany dropped Santana's hand and grabbed her sister in a hug. When they broke apart, Brittany and Brooke walked back over to Santana. She opened her arms and Brooke embraced her tightly. "I missed you" She subtly said into her ear.

"You too" Santana pulled back and looked at Brittany. "So, how are you getting home?"

"I'm staying with a friend while mom's away." She pointed in the direction of her friend, who was standing with her assumed parents. "I should probably go, they look like they're ready. It was nice seeing you again Santana. Don't be a stranger." She winked and then walked off towards her friend.

"She's so grown up." Brittany took her hand once again.

"I know. Sometimes I wonder if she's still my little sister." Santana smiled at her. "What?"

"Nothing she just…she looks just like you. It's really clear she's your sister, but I know what you meant." Brittany nodded.

"Are you still up for dinner? It's getting kind of late. I don't want to keep you from studying or anything." Santana shook her head. She wouldn't want to be doing anything other than spending time with Brittany.

"Dinner sounds great. I'm starving." They smiled at each other and started walking to the restaurant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dinner was amazing. They laughed and held hands and joked just like they used to. Brittany insisted on paying and after much banter about it, Santana finally surrendered.

Now, they walk down the street back in the direction of their apartment. Since their place was closer, Santana insisted on walking Brittany home.

When they reached the outside of their building, Brittany grabbed Santana's other hand and looked down and then back up. "I had a great time with you tonight Santana. It felt like it used to. Like nothing had changed."

Santana nodded in agreement and bit her bottom lip. "I did too. I wish it didn't have to end."

"It doesn't have to." She took a step closer and their bodies were touching. "Would it be too much to asked if you want to come up? We don't have to do anything. I just…" She moved a piece of hair behind Santana's ear. "I just want you home."

Santana's heart raced and she licked her lips. "I _want_ to come home." She ducked her head and put a little distance between them, letting out a breath.

"But you're not gonna." Brittany's voice was full of disappointment and shame. Santana locked their eyes and was speechless. She had so many emotion running through her right now. She wanted to go upstairs with Brittany and fall asleep in her arms. She wanted to wake up to her and drink her coffee with her in the morning and get back to the way things were. But that tither of fear was holding her back.

Brittany sighed in frustration "Santana, please just tell me what I have to do. Tell me what you want from me and I'll do it. I know I screwed up but every day without you just reminds me of that. And today was the first time that felt like we were still together. I'm putting everything I have into getting you back but sometimes I feel like you don't even want it back. Usually I can read you like a book, but right now I can't tell what's up and what's down with you. Just let me know what you're thinking"

"Brittany…" Santana took a step towards her and grabbed her left hand. "When I said infinity" She touched the ring still on Brittany's finger and then she moved her hand up to run her thumb over the bracelet she had given her. "I meant it." She lifted her chin and locked her eyes with blue ones.

"Then why won't you let us have it?"

"To be honest, I'm scared." Brittany's eyes blinked with hurt. "But I know you and I" she gestured between them "are meant to be. And the first step to getting over a fear is to face it" She grabbed the nape of Brittany's neck and pressed their foreheads together. "So to answer your question, it's never going to be too much to ask me to come home."

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you did PLEASE REVIEW and follow and favorite!**

**I'm also working on a new fic that I'm really excited about, but I want to finish this one first. So it'll have to wait.**

**Stay tuned for updates at least once a week from here out. Maybe twice a week depending.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and support! **

**Thank you to my beta, treecklove! She has a new fic out, A Perfect Defect, so go check it out if you haven't already.**

**As always, I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters. **

"_So to answer your question, it's never going to be too much to ask me to come home."_

Brittany's breath touched her lips, but she pulled away, heart pounding in her chest. "Britt…"

"Santana please come home…" Brittany's voice cracked. Santana released their hands.

"Soon, but I can't right now…" She turned and started the walk back to Quinn's and left a heartbroken Brittany standing in front of their apartment building.

She didn't look back, if she did she would certainly change her mind. Her heart and her head were pulling her in two different directions. Her mind didn't really know if she was ready to be around Brittany like that again. But her heart was calling her home. Because home _was _Brittany. She couldn't pick one side to go with.

She reached Quinn's apartment around midnight and quietly opened the door and snuck inside. She assumed Quinn would be asleep, but as she reached the couch she saw Quinn was sitting in her favorite chair, reading a book. "How did it go stud?"

Santana didn't say anything, she slipped off her heals and sat down heavily on the couch. "That bad huh?"

She shook her head. "It was an amazing night. I just…"

Quinn shut her book with a snap and threw it on the coffee table. "You fucked up?"

Santana chuckled "Leave it to me." She rubbed her hands over her face and sighed.

"I'm gonna give you some tough love Santana. Stop making this so damn hard. Brittany loves you and if you could see the way she looks at you…you wouldn't be here right now. Stop the pity party and get your shit together." Quinn got up and walked into her room, shutting the door quietly behind her.

After changing into some sweats and a t-shirt, Santana laid down and tried to sleep. Her mind quickly drifted to Brittany and she gave up on sleeping. She stared at the ceiling and slapped her forehead.

Yet again, even though she hated to admit it, Quinn was right. Brittany loved her. And she loved Brittany. The only thing standing between them being together again was Santana herself.

She threw her blanket off and slipped on some shoes. Then grabbing her jacket she ran out of Quinn's apartment and started walking back to her apartment. Back to her home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She knocked softly on the door. She thought she would be more nervous, but she wasn't. "Come on Britt…" She whispered to herself. She knocked again, louder. Then she heard a rustle behind the door and heard the chain on the door slip either off or on before the door creaked opened.

The chain wasn't on and Brittany appeared, leaning against the door jam. She didn't seem surprised that it was Santana, it looked more like she was ripping off a Band-Aid. "What is it Santana?"

Santana swallowed and said the only thing that came to her mind. "How many times have I told you that you shouldn't open the door without the chain?" Brittany dipped her head and barely smiled "I mean, I know you don't check the peep hole because the distortion freaks you out. But please use the chain."

"I had it on and the dead bolt was locked." Brittany's hand played with the handle.

"You're supposed to keep it on when you open the door, that's the whole point." There was a large amount of weight behind her words.

"Why would you try to chain something that would prevent something you want from coming in?" Brittany understood her metaphor and smiled at her.

"You knew it was me?" Santana asked shyly.

"Of course I did…" Santana's feelings overwhelmed her and she surged forward and crashed their lips together. She forced Brittany inside and closed the door behind them. She reconnected their lips and Brittany pushed her against the wall. Things heated up quickly and stopping was the last thing Santana wanted to do, but she pulled back and stroked Brittany's cheek. The blonde was grinning at her with pleasure.

"Ask me again?" Santana's eyes pleaded for the question Brittany had asked not too long ago.

"Will you come home?" Santana nodded and kissed her once again. "Thank you Santana."

"I love you." Santana tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear and sighed.

"I love you too." Brittany kissed her forehead and embraced the shorter woman. "So we're us again?"

"Yeah Britt. We're us again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Santana woke up, she was immediately hit with an overwhelming scent. But it was a good overwhelming. It was Brittany. It was comforting.

She was spooning her from behind and their legs were tangled together. Nothing happened last night, but Santana felt a surge of pleasure run through her. She felt more rested and content than she had in more than a year now.

She heard Brittany's breathing change as she kissed her neck and then her cheek. Their hands that rested over Brittany's stomach, were moved up, and with her eyes still shut, Brittany kissed the top of Santana's hand.

"Good morning" Santana spoke with her mouth near Brittany's ear. The air tickled Brittany and she let out a giggle.

She moved her body around and laid facing Santana. It was a sight she had been longing for since she got back. She leaned over and placed a tender kiss on Santana's lips and settled back down.

They just laid there staring at each other and holding hands, frequently sharing little touches and kisses.

Santana glanced over Brittany's shoulder at the clock and cursed "Fuck." She got up and went into the bathroom. Brittany followed, worried maybe she had done something wrong.

"What's wrong? Where are you going?" Santana pulled off her t-shirt and through it in her hamper. Brittany couldn't help but smile at what was before her.

"I have class like now and god I can't miss this class" She dropped her sweats to the ground and then climbed into the shower.

Brittany took the sweats and put them in the hamper and then went into the kitchen and started fixing something to eat that Santana could take with her, along with coffee.

Santana rushed out wearing a white button down and a pencil skirt. Brittany held out a bagel, fixed just the way she liked it, and a thermos of coffee. Santana slowed herself down and smiled. She put one hand on Brittany's cheek and kissed her. "Thank you." She took the items in Brittany's hands and then hurried towards the door. But before she walked out she stopped and faced Brittany "I love you."

"I love you too." They exchanged smiles and then she closed the door behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Before going to her class, she had to stop by Quinn's apartment and pick up her books, and that threw her even later.

She entered the class, luckily right as her professor was giving them their assignment. "Ah Ms. Lopez. Nice of you to finally join us." He gestured for her to have a seat, and she took her empty spot next to Quinn. He continued on and Quinn nudged her elbow against Santana's arm.

"You could have at least let me know. You know like a note would have been nice." Santana took out her notepad and started copying the notes written on the board. She just ignored her and rushed to copy the notes as the professor started erasing the board. Quinn nudged her again and Santana dropped her pen and glared at her.

"What?" Quinn smirked at her and she couldn't find what was funny about her being late to class.

"Will you relax, I'll make you copies of my notes. Tell me what happened last night." Santana let out a brief chuckle and shook her head.

"That's none of your business." She slipped a folded piece of paper towards Quinn, who opened it and read the contents. Quinn gave her an eye roll. "Better late than never right?"

Quinn was about to respond but the professor cut her off. "Ms. Lopez and Ms. Fabray, is there anything important you're discussing or do you just feel the need to interrupt the end of my lector?"

"Sorry Dr. Stevens. Won't happen again." Santana clarified and Quinn gave her a look to suggest they weren't done talking about it.

The class ended twenty minutes later and Quinn waited until they were outside to start pestering Santana again. "So you went home I'm assuming?"

"Yes Quinn I went home." Quinn smiled, it was about damn time.

"I'm glad my tough love worked." Santana arched her eyebrow.

"Who said that was the reason why? Conceited much?"

"You don't know the half of it." She snarled back. "So what happened?"

"I went home. We talked for a little bit and then we went to bed." Quinn gave her a suggestive look and Santana furrowed her brows.

"Gross. Get your mind out of the gutter. It's weird to think about you thinking about my sex life. And no nothing happened. We both agreed to let our hearts catch up before we do anything." Quinn nodded, seemingly in approval.

She was staring at something over Santana's shoulder and Santana turned around to see Brittany. Her hands were clasped in front of her and she was waiting patiently by a street light. "I'll catch you later Lopez." She clapped her on the shoulder and walked past her.

Santana walked over to Brittany and gave her a light kiss. "What are you doing here?"

"You left your phone and I thought I would bring it to you and see if you had time for a coffee or something…" Santana took the device from Brittany's hand and slipped it in her bag. Then she took Brittany's hand.

"I'd love to. Lucy's?" Brittany smiled.

"Sounds perfect."

**PLEASE REVIEW and follow and favorite! It's much appreciated.**

**I'm sorry this chapter was short, but I'm suffering from some serious writers block! **

**PS: I can't wait to finish this story so you guys can read my next one. I'm really excited about it!**

**Oh and follow me on twitter if you want: Brittanaisengame4ev ,I'll follow you back;)**

**Stay tuned for another chapter probably next week! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay so I'm sorry for the confusion of that last chapter, which is also this chapter. I decided to move in a different route and go ahead and conclude this fic. So instead of a chapter this is going to be an epilogue. If you read the chapter I deleted, there's nothing about that I would have changed, I just wanted to move on. **

**So without further or do, here's the epilogue to When Love Is Home. I hope you enjoy.**

**Oh, and huge thank you to my beta! Nothing would be the same without her ;) (treecklove)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or it's characters. **

_Seven years later…._

"Yes Quinn I'm aware of the deadline" Santana rolled her eyes as she stopped in front of an iron fence and leaned against it. She set her briefcase down beside her and brought her now free hand to the bridge of her nose.

"_This client's just really stiff. He's already pissed about the retainer." _Quinn sounded just as frustrated as Santana. And just as the Latina was about to comment back, a loud bell sound echoed from the building she was standing in front of and she smiled.

"Well just tell him some things are just worth waiting for. I gotta go, I'll see you in a couple of hours." She shoved her phone down into her briefcase and waited eagerly. This was the best part of her day, besides waking up to her beautiful wife of course.

Finally, a little boy with blonde hair and blue eyes jogged out of the door and towards Santana with a dopey smile on his face. He looked just like Brittany. She knelt down and hugged him to her body then held him out and kissed his forehead.

"Hey bud, how was school?" She stood up and grabbed her briefcase, then her son's hand and they started walking down the street.

"It was okay I guess." Santana looked down at him, giving him a questioning stare.

"Just okay. Did something happen mijo?" The little boy shook his head and tried to give her a reassuring smile. "Okay but you would tell me if something was wrong right?"

He nodded and when they got to Santana's newly purchased BMW, she opened the backdoor and helped her son into his car seat. Once she was finished, she climbed in herself and started the drive to Brittany's dance studio.

She turned on some music and laughed at how cute her son was in the backseat. He didn't really know the words to the songs so he just adlibbed and added his own noises. It was very Brittany of him. In fact, everything about him was Brittany. He looked like her, he had a heart too big for anyone, and he was simply adorable in everything he did. Santana wasn't surprised when he started growing up acting and looking like her. Brittany did give birth to him after all, and Santana didn't mind. She actually liked it more. But Brittany swore that their son possessed some of Santana's traits. Like her stubbornness and determination.

As soon as she pulled the car into the lot, her little man was already un-doing his seatbelt and opening the door. Santana hastily followed behind him and opened the door to the studio and he ran inside. Brittany was, as always, still dancing and their son rushed right up to her and grabbed onto her leg. She swooped him up and kissed all over his face and he laughed. Santana watched, elated at the sight. As the song picked back up, Brittany swayed with him to the melody and they danced to the rest of the song and then she set him down.

Brittany finally smiled up at Santana and walked over to her "Hey babe" She gave her a light kiss. "Let me get my stuff from my office and we can go." Santana nodded and leaned against the wall.

She heard her son's feet patter across the wooden floor and looked up to see Mike throwing him in the air and catching him and tickling his sides. They played for a couple more minutes until Brittany returned with her duffel over her shoulder. She took advantage of their son being distracted and walked over to her wife and gave her a more intentional kiss. One that was more than greeting kiss. Santana rubbed Brittany's side and pulled her closer. "How was your day?"

Santana smirked "It was fine I suppose. Nothing to write home about." Brittany let out a little chuckle.

"Good because I don't like to read." Santana laughed this time and nodded. "But we should get going." Santana nodded again and Brittany yelled back towards the two, now dancing boys. "Luke let's go buddy" Mike let go of him and he ran towards his moms. "I'll see you tonight, right Mike?"

"Yeah I'll see you there." He waved to them all as Santana opened the door and let her family go outside first.

On the walk back to the car, Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and kissed the top of it, giving her an endearing smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Brittany stood in front of the long mirror in her and Santana's bedroom and re-adjusted her dress. She just wanted to make sure it looked okay. Brittany had never been ashamed of her body and it had been four years since she had Lucas, but having a baby changed a lot of things.

But like she always did Santana wrapped her arms from behind around Brittany's waist and whispered in her ear "You look beautiful Britt." She kissed her neck tenderly and then pulled away and walked back into the bathroom. Brittany smiled at her reflection not neglecting how Santana's comment had left her cheeks redder. She loved that after all this time together her amazing wife could still make her knees go weak.

While waiting on Santana to get ready she walked into the living room and saw her son spread out on the couch reading a book. She loved that he liked to read. It was something she was glad Santana had started him on. Because of her, he was reading at a second grade level and he wasn't even five yet. The boy was a genius. She sat next to his head and ran her fingers through his thick, blonde hair. "What are you reading?" He held up the cover and Brittany nodded. He set the book down next to the couch on the floor and sat up. He leaned into Brittany's side and she was surprised. He seemed upset about something. "What's wrong buddy?"

He shook his head and buried it closer to her chest. "Come on Luke, something's up. Tell me."

He sighed "I got pushed at school today. And a bunch of kids were messing with me." Brittany's brow immediately furrowed and she felt her blood boil. No one, and she meant no one messed with her son.

"Do you know why?" He nodded subtly. "Tell me then." She tried to keep her voice as clam as possible. But bullying was something that she didn't tolerate very well, simply because she was bullied when she was his age. It wasn't until she transferred to a performing arts school that she finally fit in.

"They said I'm stupid because I have two moms." Brittany heart sunk at his words and she felt a tear threaten her eye. She pulled him closer and he snuggled right into her. She kissed the top of his head and he let out a long, weary breath.

"Lucas…I'm so sorry those kids were saying those things. But believe me baby, you're far from stupid. No one is stupid. Everyone just has their own genius. Look at me, I was never good at school, so that's why I dance. And mama, she was really good at school so that's why she's a lawyer. And Luke there's nothing wrong with me and your mama being married and having you. Some people might not like it, but that's because they don't understand. And a lot of the time when people don't understand certain things, it scares them." Lucas pulled away from his mother and looked up at her. Brittany tried to give him a reassuring smile and he gave her the same back. She rubbed his cheek with her thumb "We love you so much. Don't worry about anyone else."

"It's like that song mama always sings me." Brittany pondered her thoughts for a second trying to remember which song it was. "The heart song mommy" Lucas was quick to remind her. She smiled and nodded.

"Exactly like the heart song Luke." He took one of her hands.

"Can you sing it to me? Please" Brittany's heart melted, just like it did every time he gave her that look.

"Of course." She pulled him into her side again and leaned back. "_Come stop your crying, it'll be alright. Just take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I'll be here don't you cry_." She paused for a brief second and stroked his hair and kissed his head. Then she took other his small hand and held them in both of hers. "_For one so small you seem so strong, my arms will hold you keep you safe and warm. This bond between us, can't be broken. I will be here don't you cry. Because you'll be in my heart_." She skipped over the next few lines and picked up at the part he was really talking about earlier. "_Why can't they understand the way we feel? They just don't trust what they can't explain. I know we're different but deep inside us. We're not that different at all._" He leaned up and smiled at her, content now.

A shuffle came from the bedroom and they both looked over to see Santana standing there with her hands on her hips. She looked breath taking. Brittany and Lucas separated and walked towards her.

"Mama you look really pretty." She smiled down at him and threw her hair over her shoulder.

"Well thanks little man, but I think your mommy wins this one." She threw a wink at Brittany and Lucas turned to examine both of them.

He looked too adorable for either of them to keep from laughing. He rested his head in his hand and the other supported his elbow. His head was cocked to one side and his eyes trailed each of them several times.

"I think it's a tie mama. Because you both look really pretty." They both laughed and then he started laughing with them. They were interrupted when the doorbell rang. Santana knew who it was and went to answer it.

A few seconds later, Antonio appeared in the living room and Lucas ran up to him and jump in his arms. "Uncle Toni"

"What's up little dude? I missed you" He threw him up in the air and then hugged him close to his body. As their hug ended, he position him on his hip and smiled at Santana and Brittany.

"We should be home around midnight, maybe a little later depending. Make sure he gets in bed by eight and just don't do anything stupid." Santana grabbed her purse, while Brittany greeted Antonio and kissed his cheek and then Lucas'.

They both told their son goodbye once again and then reluctantly walked out into the hall. It was hard even now to leave him behind.

XXXXXXXXXX

Thirty minutes later they were sitting in a Broadway theater, waiting on the show to start. Mike was seated next to Brittany and Quinn was on the other side of Santana.

Tina and Kurt were both starring in this play and Brittany and Santana had been 'fortunate' enough to get invited. At least that's how Santana put it.

Mike leaned over so all of the ladies could hear him "I'm really glad all of you are here. I know it means a lot to Tina. And to Kurt I'm sure." Brittany was the first to nod eagerly and nudged Santana because she knew her reaction wouldn't be pleasing. And Quinn could probably care less. Brittany asked for her ticket so that Santana could have a friend that shared her interests.

As the lights dimmed, the curtains opened. Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and held it through the whole show.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the show, they went to high end bar and had a few drinks with their group. And a couple of drinks later, Santana started to loosen up some. Quinn too.

It wasn't until around midnight, that Santana and Brittany decided to head home. They took a cab and when they got home, Antonio was asleep on the couch. Santana covered him up with a blanket folded neatly on the back and kissed his forehead.

Then they both walked quietly to their son's room and peaked in. After giving him one last kiss, they both went into their room and started removing their dresses and changing into their pajamas.

When Brittany climbed into bed after Santana, she cuddled into her side and laid her arm across her waist. "Hey babe?"

Santana let out a 'hmm' and Brittany continued "I talked to Lucas today. He's getting picked on."

Her body tensed under Brittany's and she could hear her heart start to speed up. "I knew something was wrong when I picked him up today. Did he say for what?"

"Us" Brittany said quietly and picked at the fabric over Santana abdomen. She felt her wife shake her head. When she didn't saying anything Brittany decided to "I told him that just because they don't understand, it isn't wrong. And he knows. I think he's a lot smarter than anyone gives him credit for."

"He is…he's so amazing. I just don't understand why people can't see love for what it is instead of what they think it should be."

"I don't either. But as long as we show him what love is, I think that's one less person the world has to worry about." Santana lifted her chin up and kissed her. "What was that for?"

"For being a genius. And because I love you." They exchanged a longing smile and then Brittany settled her head back on Santana's shoulder.

"I love you too Santana. To infinity." She felt Santana nod.

"To infinity and beyond Britt."

**THE END**

**Oh my…it's over **** But I feel like this story was meant to end like this. I really had nothing else for them, but I hope you guys enjoyed it and liked it. **

**PLEASE review and follow and favorite. And if you would, tell me how you found my stories, whether it was this on or LAFAW. **

**And stay tuned for my new fic! I'm really excited for it and it'll be posted soon. So follow me or watch for it if you're interested in reading it.**

**Love you guys! And thank you once again for the support…**


End file.
